Almor
Almor is the Demon God of Destruction of the Demon Realm. He used to be the first ever God of Destruction, but betrayed his fellow Gods and attempted to destroy the King of All and take his throne. But was banished and sent to the Demon Realm. Now he vows vengeance with his new master/trainer, Dabura. Background: Almor used to be the first God of Destruction in an existence by the name, "Alabaak". Like Beeus, he has a short fuse and is always shows his dominance. Alabaak then, in a fit of rage, kills another God, then blames planet Freeza for 'savagery' (Which started the Beerus and Freeza feud). One day, he lost to King Vegeta in The tournament of Power. Thinking the King of All betrayed him for giving King Vegeta victory, Alabaak decided to kill the King of All and take his throne, but the King of All sensed his deceit and banished him from all the Gods and sent him to the Demon Realm, where he transformed into the Demon God he is, more Devil than God, his name even changed from Alabaak, to "Almor"; Which means in God Language: "TRADER" or "DEFILER". Now he rules the Demon Realm with Dabura, his new trainer/master, where he plots his revenge against the King of All, and the other Saiyans. Appearance: Like Beerus, Almor is a red Devilish anthropomorphic Sphynx with large pointed ears, similar to the Cornish Rex and Sphynx cats. He has the similar Egyptian-looking attire like Beerus, but Almor's attire has only three colors to his attire, Crimson Red, Black, and Gold. His eyes are red and his teeth are sharp and jagged. Personality: Almor is Unpredictable, Insane, and Spontaneous. Even though he's smaller than Goku, he is the most dangerous Demon God there is due to his evil and disturbing behavior. It is been said by Piccolo that Almor is very similar to that of a low-function Sociopath. He would also try and trick others like your average Devil; he would tell believable lies and would give out bargains, making his opponents cheat or betray others. Almor enjoys testing the limits of his own power as well, seeking powerful Super Saiyans like Vegeta or Goku just to see how far they could push him. But, like Beerus, he would play with others and show off his dominance like any other cat would. He would also use his whole body as a weapon during battles, almost killing himself more than trying to kill his opponents. Almor said that Buu reminds him of himself (a little bit), always trying to get inside the head of others, even if it means getting inside his own head as well. Techniques: -Evil Flame -Telekinesis -Tail Attack -Demon God of Destruction's Menace: Almor unleashes a barrage of attacks like the Consecutive Energy Blasts, the Sphere of Destruction, and Ki Blasts. -Demon God of Destruction's Madness: Almor can cause any form of destruction around him just by standing there and unleash a loud ear-splitting howl that can destroy anything around him. Even to the point of killing his opponents by seizures. -Spider walk -Corrupted Ki Blast -Super Evil Impulse -Headshot -Almor's Reversal: Almor can stop an attack with a Hurricanrana. -Missile Dropkick -Almor's Insanity: Almor can attack his opponents by pouncing onto them and use multiple punches at their faces, causing their faces to be bludgeoned and bloody. He would even use strangulation or bite their faces. -Explosive Wave -Powerful Lungs -Poison Immunity -Energy Nullification -Energy Possession: Almor is able to steal all the Ki power in the whole universe. -Paralyzing Gaze -Palm Energy Infusion Explosion -Giant Almor: Almor can power up so many Corrupted Ki energy that it makes him grow 102 Feet Tall. Power Up: Almor can power up whenever he wants. Even if he's powering up by rage, or just to prove his dominance, it doesn't matter to him. Voice Actors: Japanese: Yamaguchi, Kappei English: Rick May Bang Zoom! dub: Hwang Jung-min Latin American Spanish dub: Salvador Najar Portuguese dub: Mario Cardoso Thai dub: Nirun Boonyarattaphan Italian dub: Guido Quaroni French dub: Donald Reignoux Basque dub: Hiro Shimono German dub: Torsten Michaelis Quotes: "How's that Des-Truc-Tion feel, City boy?" -Almor, taunting Goku. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice." -Almor, meeting Goku in the Demon Realm. "You kids today don't know how to destroy!" -Almor, battling Kid Buu. "Your mouth wrote checks, my fists will cashed them!" -Almor, battling Beerus. "You were in a big fat hurry to die, son." -Almor, defeated SS3 Vegeta. "This will slow you down, ya little ankle-bitter!" -Almor, battling Kid Buu. "Now, you hear this, 'Camper'; you are not WANTED in my beloved Hell!" -Almor, warning Beerus off the Demon Realm. "You are a coward, and your defeated like one!" -Almor, mocking Beerus while looking down at him. "Erased, you spastic little gremlin!" -Almor, defeated Kid Buu. "Hey! Your bleeding chocolate milk, fatso!" -Almor, battling/taunting Majin Buu. "This is not a Godly tea-party, you baboons, THIS IS DEMON WAR!" -Almor, declaring war on the Z-fighters. "The best part of you ran down your mother's pants." -Almor, trash talking Vegeta. "Dominated, you cape twirling drunk!" -Almor, defeated Mr. Satan. "Your NOT a God of Destruction! You are a English-man on Steroids!" -Almor, threatening Beerus. "Erased!! I feel everything! I see everything! It's the 'DESTROYING'!" -Almor, enjoying his destruction of Earth! "Gotcha, you pop-bellied lard ass!" -Almor, defeated Majin Buu. "Thanks for the target practice, Champa!" -Almor, defeated Champa. "Take this, you two-faced mongrel!" -Almor, battling Beerus. "Shape-Shift into that, you spook!" -Almor, battling Original Buu. Category:Demons Category:God of Destruction Category:Evil Category:Fan Fiction Category:Feline Species Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Revengeance Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:True Majin